The Triwizard Tournament returns: The Next Gen 2
by Redhead and proud
Summary: Albus, Rose and Scorpius are starting their sixth year at Hogwarts, but there's a suprise waiting for them at the front gates, the Triwizard Tournament has returned. Will Rose and Scorpius grow closer together. Sequel to History doesn't matter.
1. The OWL results

**Rose's POV**

"I know I stuffed the Defence against the Dark Arts practical and I know I mistranslated at least 3 ancient runes" I said to myself, panicking as I paced up and down the living room while waiting anxiously for my O.W.L s

Neville Longbottom, who was a close friend of my parents and also a Herbology teacher, had told my parents last night that the owl results might be coming this morning, and of course I overheard and have not been able to sleep all night, and I may or may not have had 3 cups of coffee that I stole from my mother's endless supply.

"What's going on Rose?" my mother said as she walked into the room.

"I might have heard I may be getting my O.W.L results today" I said stopping pacing and sitting down fiddling with my fingers.

"How many times have I told you not to eavesdrop?" Mom asked me sighing.

"I was not eavesdropping, I just happened to hear talking as I walked past" I said.

"Right" she said smirking.

Several minutes later I looked out of the window for about the hundredth time and screamed. My dad and brother came running down the stairs panicked.

"What's going on?" my dad asked holding his wand.

I point to the tawny owl heading towards my window carrying a letter. When it landed I immediately grabbed the letter tied to its leg and tore it open. I quickly read it then re-read it.

**ROSE WEASLEY HAS RECEIVED:**

**Ancient Runes O **  
**Astronomy O**  
**Care of Magical Creatures E**  
**Charms O **  
**Defence Against The Dark Arts E**  
**Herbology O **  
**History of Magic O**  
**Muggle Studies O**  
**Potions O**  
**Transfiguration O**

"What did you get?" Hugo asked me trying to snatch it of me.

"I got an outstanding in everything except Care of Magical Creatures and Defence Against the Dark Arts" I announced.

"That's brilliant Rosie" dad congratulated me.

"I'll make breakfast" mom said happily.

Just as mom walked into the kitchen there was a knock on the door. I walked over to answer it and Brittany burst into the room.

"Did you get you results?" she asked me excited.

"Come in" I told her sarcastically.

"Swap" she said demanding my results.

I handed her my results and she threw hers at me.

**BRITTANY EVANS HAS RECEIVED:**

**Astronomy E**  
**Care of Magical Creatures O**  
**Charms E**  
**Defence Against the Dark Arts E**  
**Divination P**  
**Herbology E**  
**History of Magic D**  
**Potions E**  
**Transfiguration O **

"You got two outstanding's?" I asked her shocked.

"You didn't get all outstanding's?" she asked me shocked.

"Hey I'm not good with animals" I said defensively.

"And I am, which is why I am brilliant at Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures" she told me.

"Weirdo hippy" I said to her.

"Will you be staying for breakfast?" Mom asked her.

"No thanks it's a miracle I could even stay this long, my mom had a panic attack when the owl flew through the window" she told us.

"Ok then see you later" I said to her.

"See ya" she said walking out the door.

"Remember you're meeting Albus James and Lily tomorrow in Diagon Alley for book shopping" mom reminded me and Hugo for the hundredth time.

"Yes mom" we both said at the same time.

"Well ok then" she said "breakfast is served".

We all walked over to the table and sat down, and started digging in to the celebratory breakfast.

"So how's your friend Scorpius?" mom asked halfway through the meal.

Dad chocked on his bacon and Hugo almost spat milk halfway across the room.

"Why?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Just curious" she replies her mouth curving at the sides slightly.

"He's fine" I answer.

"Still don't know how you and Albus ended up best friends with him" dad muttered.

"He's not like his dad" I told him.

"Yeah but his sister is" Hugo pointed out.

Hugo was referring to Scorpius's sister Elisha Athenia Malfoy, she was in Hugo and Lily's year and from what I've heard completely evil. She loved to bully people especially kids younger and weaker than her, but that doesn't mean she wasn't afraid to take on kids bigger than her. She was a pure born Slytherin and she was proud of it, she constantly ignored her brother believing he was 'a stain upon her noble family' as she had put it.

"Yeah Ginny told me she likes to torment Lily" Hermione said.

"She tried to trip Lily down the stairs once" Hugo told us.

"When was that?" Hermione asked him.

"Last year, and she would've done it except a teacher walked past" Hugo told us.

"Rose can you keep an eye on Lily if Elisha if she is going to do that, I don't want my niece to have a broken neck" dad told me.

"Fine" I agreed.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Brittany's POV**

Diagon alley was a blur of bright colours there were shops everywhere. I was walking next to my dad we were shopping for school books, boring. I saw Rose talking with Albus outside the cauldron shop, they had their backs to me so I decided to have a bit of fun.

"Guess who" I said right into their ears.

Rose jumped about half a foot in the air and Albus almost fell over a cauldron.

"Do not do that" Rose said.

"You should have seen your face" I laughed at them.

"Brit I'm going to Gringotts, have fun" dad told me before he walked off.

"K dad" I called after him.

"Why are we here anyway, I don't need a new cauldron?" Albus asked, well more like complained.

"We're waiting for your sister who is in there with you mother" Rose told him.

"Can't we go look at the broomsticks, it's just across the street?" Albus asked.

"Broom brain" Rose muttered.

"Hey" I complained "on the Quidditch team remember" I said pointing to myself.

When I was in third year I tried out for the beaters spot that Roxanne left open when she left, and I got it. I held the most broken noses for 2 yrs straight.

"We're back" Ginny said coming out the door carrying Lily's new cauldron.

"Shall we go to Flourish and Blotts now?" Rose asked.

"Sure" Ginny agreed.

"Crazy insane book person" I said as we walked along the overcrowded alley.

"So true" said Albus hi-fiving me.

"Hey there's Scorpius" Rose said pointing to where he was standing outside Madame Malkins with his dad.

"Ooh" both Albus and I said at the same time as Rose walked towards Scorpius.

"Hey guys" he said as we approached "I was just going to get my books".

"Oh us too we'll go together" Rose said.

"Ok cool" Scorpius said "dad is it ok if I go with them to Flourish and Blotts?"

"Sure just meet us back at the Leaky Cauldron in half an hour" he said to his son, nodding at Ginny before walking off.

We all walked into Flourish and Blotts and Rose and Scorpius started checking of their book list, while Albus and I looked at the books that we didn't need, mostly Quidditch stuff.

"I think that's everything" Rose said double checking the list.

"Did you get mine?" I asked her.

"Yes" Rose sighed handing me a pile of books.

"I need this many books?" I asked shocked.

"Hey I have four extra books than you" Rose said.

"You know, now that we have our books and there's time before we have to go, let's go to Uncle George's shop" Albus suggested.

"Yeah I love that shop" I agreed.

"Well ok then, I suppose we have enough time" Rose said looking at her watch.

"Great then" I said "let's go".

It wasn't hard to find Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the shop was lit up with insanely bright colours, decorations covered the place, and not to mention the indoor fireworks. The shop was owned by George Weasley, Albus and Rose's uncle.

"Albus, Rose" George greeted his niece and nephew as we walked in "what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"School shopping" Albus replied.

"Bummer eh, if you see anything you like give me a shout" George said before walking off to help with customers.

Rose grabbed me and dragged me over to a corner of the shop that was decorated pink, and she started looking through bottles of weird stuff.

"Why are we here?" I asked her "you know I'm allergic to pink".

"Oh come on these are the Wonder Witch products" Rose said trying to convince me "there's bound to be something here even you like".

"Oh please, when have I ever acted girly?" I asked her.

"Well I've seen you cry in romantic and sad movies" she said smirking.

"But that's the only time I cry" I told her defensively.

"And you like cute things" she added.

"Who doesn't?"

"You have a soft spot for Albus".

"Do not".

"Do to".

"I so do not".

"You so do, it's obvious".

"You know what else is obvious, you and Scorpius".

She hesitated, I smirked at her convinced I had won, but she still continued.

"Well where's your proof?" she asked me.

"Please, I can't find a place where there isn't proof" I said to her.

"Whoa ladies retract claws" Fred Weasley said as he approached.

Fred had finished Hogwarts 1yr ago and was working part-time at his dad's shop, while doing some course thing at the ministry.

"Hey Fred" I greeted him.

Fred and I were both beaters at the same time for two years, so we were sort of friends.

"Hey Brit how's the team, are they surviving without me?" he asked.

"Yep, in fact without you to slow us down we're even better" I joked.

"Sure you are" he said.

"Brittany half an hour is up we need to go" Rose told me looking at her watch.

"Fine" I said "see ya Fred".

"Bye" he called after us.

We found Scorpius and Albus checking out the exploding quills, we somehow managed to haul them away from the shop and towards the leaky cauldron. When we got there we saw the Potter's, Weasley's and my dad sitting on the other side of the room away from the Malfoy's.

"Well see you on the train" Scorpius said before walking over to his dad.

"Have you got everything you need?" dad asked me.

"Yes dad" I answered drearily.

"Ok then I'll drop you off at your mother's" he said grabbing my books.

As we were walking out I caught a quick glimpse over my shoulder of Rose smiling slightly at Scorpius, yep they were going to end up dating before the end of the year, I may not be excellent at divination but I definitely do not need a crystal ball to see that coming.


	3. On the train again

**Scorpius' POV**

"Have you got everything Scorpius?" asked his mother for the hundredth time.

"Yes mother" I answered.

I was standing on platform 9¾ with my family, my father was helping put my sister's suitcase on the train. I was waiting for Albus, it was 5 minutes to eleven where the hell was he. Finally I saw him finding his way towards me through the smoke.

"Hey Scorpius" he said when he reached me.

"Hey Al" I said relived to be able to escape my mother.

"We should go get a compartment the train's filling up pretty quick" Albus said.

"Good idea" I agreed "bye mom".

"Bye Scorpius" she called after me.

"I am so glad to be going back at Hogwarts, my house is a nightmare" I told Albus as we boarded the train.

"I can imagine" Albus said.

"My sister likes rub it in that she's in Slytherin and is upholding the family name" I told him rolling my eyes.

"My sister likes to decorate her room with, everything" Albus told me "there isn't a space that's not covered in wallpaper or pictures".

"I heard she was dating Blake Thomas" I said as we found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Yeah they started dating last year, been in contact all summer, but keep quiet mum and dad don't know" Albus told me.

"Hey Al" said Lorcan as he and his brother Lysander arrived at the door.

Lorcan and Lysander were twin brothers in the year below us. Their parents were Luna and Rolf Scamander. They had blonde hair like their mother and they had these, strange beliefs, and they never seemed to care what anyone thought about them.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Albus asked them.

"Nothing much" Lysander said sitting down.

"I heard Hagrid has an assistant this year" Lorcan said closing the door and sitting next to his brother.

"Assistant?" I asked.

There was a hoot and the train started moving away from the platform I saw parents waving and calling out to their children.

"Yeah apparently he's thinking about retiring as Care of Magical Creatures teacher, he'll still be groundkeeper just not our teacher" Lysander explained.

Our compartment door slid open and Brittany and Rose walked in, they were both laughing.

"Did you see the look on her face when she caught them" Brittany said collapsing onto the empty space next to Albus.

"The look on whose face?" Albus asked her.

"Ginny caught Lily snogging Blake" Rose explained sitting next to me.

"No way" Albus said shocked.

"Yes we saw it, Ginny completely lost it" Brittany said still laughing.

"I bet the whole station heard her" Rose said.

"What did she say" I asked.

"More like shouted" Brittany said.

"She said Lily Luna Potter what on Earth do you think you're, doing hands off that boy now" Rose said.

"What did Lily do?" Albus asked.

"What else could she do, she said bye mum then bolted" Brittany explained.

"She's not even 14 yet" Albus said shocked.

"Well that clearly didn't stop her" I said.

"We should go find her" Lorcan said motioning to his brother.

And with that they walked off down the carriage to find her.

"Creepy" Brittany said watching them leave.

"Still cannot believe Lily did that" Albus said shocked.

"Lily did what?" a voice asked from the doorway.

We all turned and I saw James Potter standing there with his best friend Michael.

"Snogged her boyfriend and got caught by mom" Albus explained.

"Well that's not the biggest news" James said.

"Well what is?" Brittany asked him.

"The Triwizard Tournament is coming back to Hogwarts this year" he said.

"Really?" Albus asked him.

"Oh yeah, I heard dad talking about it to mum last night" James said leaning against the door.

"And I assume you will attempt to go in it?" Rose asked.

"Hell yes, I'm old enough so it's allowed" James said.

"If you actually get in it what's dad going to say?" Albus asked him.

"I'm not underage anymore he can't control me" James said.

"People have died in this tournament" Rose told him.

"I also heard there's new competition" James added.

"What?" Albus asked him.

"Beauxbatons and Durmstrang aren't in it anymore, apparently some other academies complained, so there are two new ones competing" James explained.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know, but dad said one school is trained in fighting skills" James said.

"All the more chance of you getting killed" Rose said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" James said before walking out, with Michael at his heels.

"Ok now we have proof your brother is crazy" Brittany said to Albus.

"Tell me about it" Albus said scoffing.


	4. The New Competitors

**Brittany's POV**

I was sitting next to Rose at the Gryffindor table, the sorting had just finished, and Professor Admen was giving his usual don't go in the forest and no magic in the corridors speech. But when he was finished he started up a new topic.

"This year Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament, now the Ministry has decided to change things, so there are two new schools joining us, may I introduce the boys from the Frenheight School of Wizardry and their High master Friedrick" Admen announced pointing to the door.

We all turned to see boys in navy and black uniforms march into the hall. Leading them was a man who looked in his 50s, and wearing the same robes, except fancier with gold decorating parts of his outfit. The boys were using their hands in a sort of Martial Arts movement, creating a phoenix out of wind that then turned into a lion and faded.

"Think there the professional fighters James was taking about?" I asked Rose under my breath.

"Most likely" she replied.

"It is good to see you" the man who was Friedrick said to Admen.

"And you my friend" Admen greeted him "you may take a seat".

Admen motioned them to sit at the extended Slytherin table, they sat looking around and taking in their surroundings.

"And know may I introduce the lovely ladies from the Trenston Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Ysobel" Admen announced motioning to the door yet again.

This time a line of girls entered wearing black robes with pants instead of skirts and their school emblem on the right side of their robes. They were followed by a woman who looked beautiful but strict and wearing a dress that was long and black. The first three girls were walking in a triangle twirling sticks, they stopped right in front of the teachers table and the first girl created a swirl of fire above her that faded. The woman who was Madame Ysobel walked forward and shook Admen's hand, he then lead them to the extended Ravenclaw table. It was clear Ysobel and Admen were not friends.

"Or maybe they're the fighters" I said to Rose.

"They certainly seem, violent" Rose said studying them.

"I think they're hot" James said.

"You're thinking with the wrong body part" I told him.

"I will talk more about the tournament after, but first dinner" Admen said as the food appeared on the plates.

The Trenston girls seemed shocked at the food appearing in front of them, but their headmistress reassured them and they placed food onto their plates. The boys from Frenheight however eagerly piled food onto their plates. My eyes moved over to the teachers table where Hagrid was sitting next to a woman who looked to be about 24 with chocolate brown hair tied back in a neat bun, he seemed to be having a conversation with her.

"Check it out" I said nudging Rose "think that's the assistant Albus and Scorpius told us about".

"Possibly" Rose said studying her "she doesn't seem be an outdoorsy type".

When the feast was finished Admen took the stage again, just as some men were bringing in a casket type thing.

"One student from each school is selected to compete, but if chosen let it be known that there is no turning back, only students that are of age may compete" Admen announced.

Admen walked over to the casket and tapped it 3 times, it melted revealing a wooden cup that contained a blue-white flame.

"This is the Goblet of Fire" Admen announced "if you wish to be submitted as a champion simply write your name and school on a piece of parchment and drop it in the flame, you have 24 hours to do so, because by this time tomorrow the goblet will have returned the name of our three champions".

"Neat" I remarked.

"The Goblet will be accessible to all, in the Entrance hall throughout the night, but for any underage students who want to compete I will be drawing an age line around the Goblet, so don't get any ideas" Admen announced looking at Albus slightly.

"Why did he look at me?" Albus asked.

"Now off to bed" Admen finished.

With that everyone stood up back and moved off towards their dorms, I saw prefects leading the first years away from all the crowds and the girls from Trenston walked outside, shoving people aside as they tried to move through the crowds.

"Pushy lot aren't they" Albus said as we made our way to the Gryffindor common room.

"Yeah" Scorpius agreed "did you see those ministry professionals?"

"Bit hard to miss aren't they" I said as we approached the fat lady.

Rose gave her the password and we all walked into the common room.

"Home yay" Albus said sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, Rose and Scorpius followed his example.

"It's good to be back" I agreed sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Hey guys" Lily greeted us walking over.

"Hey" we all said smirking.

Rose broke first bursting out laughing and collapsing on the floor, Scorpius went next, then Albus and finally me, I fell backwards onto the couch then rolled off and joined the others on the floor.

"What is it?" Lily asked us annoyed.

We managed to put ourselves back together and sat back on the couch.

"We heard mom found out about you and Blake" Albus said calmly.

"Hey that wasn't my fault, that was the first time I saw him since school finished, and mom just happened to notice" Lily said defensively.

"Sure it wasn't your fault when you were the one that snogged him" I said sarcastically.

"Not funny" she said to me.

"No you're right, it's hilarious" I said.

Then we all started laughing again, with Lily giving us death stares before storming off.


	5. History repeats itself

**Albus's POV**

"All I'm hearing since Admen announced the Triwizard Tournament is giggling" Scorpius said looking at Brittany who was having a conversation with two other girls in our year.

"I know what is with them?" I asked.

I was in Herbology and it was the final class before everyone was going to the hall to watch people putting their name in the Goblet, and then later find out who won.

"Why aren't you over there gossiping" I asked Rose who was looking through her Herbology book.

"I think education is more important than gossiping" she said pushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"What are they talking about anyway?" Scorpius asked.

"The Tournament duh" Brittany told us walking back over.

"Right well what's the Goss?" I asked her.

"James Potter getting in the tournament" she told me "and you might want to tell your brother that Aiesha over there is completely in love with him".

Aiesha Monteray was in Ravenclaw and was friends with Brittany, with black hair that was so straight it looked like it had been ironed, she had several Asian features but she is tall which she apparently got from her Muggle father who is a basketball player.

"Well she's out of luck, James is currently trying to win over Kitty" I told them.

"The mixed girl?" Brittany asked.

"Brittany you can't say that it's racist" Rose told her.

"Whatever" Brittany said.

Katherine Adams or as everyone called her Kitty is in James's year, she has light brown skin a, mix from her mother who is Indian and her dad who is English. Even so she had a very good English accent and the only time you knew she was Indian was when she refused to eat beef, and that was only because she didn't like the taste. She had Black hair that reached just below her shoulders and brown eyes that I had vaguely heard my brother say, sparkled. According to dad her mother Parvati was in his year at school.

"Didn't your dad date her mom?" Scorpius asked me.

"No they went to a dance together" I corrected him.

"Good cause if they dated that would be awkward" Brittany said.

"Focus class" Professor Longbottom said.

We all stopped talking and continued with our work, until the bell rang for class and everyone bolted out the door. The great hall was filling with people fast, we saw some seats near where James was sitting with his friends.

"Hey guys" Brittany greeted them as we all sat down.

"Hey" they all replied.

"Why are you friends with everyone?" Rose asked her.

"I'm not friends with any Slytherin's or adults" Brittany told her.

"Why are you friends with everyone except Slytherin's or adults?" Rose corrected herself.

"Because I have social skills" Brittany told her.

"Oh ha ha" Rose said sarcastically.

"She's right Rose you are the only girl in your year that's never had a boyfriend" James told her.

"They haven't had girlfriends" Rose said pointing at me and Scorpius.

"They are boys, doesn't count" Hannah said.

Hannah Creston was Padma Patil's daughter and also Kitty's cousin.

"What about Brittany she doesn't have a boyfriend" Rose said pointing to her best friend who was grinning.

"Brittany has had a boyfriend before though" James said.

"A boyfriend" Michael retorted "last time I checked you previously had 3 boyfriends".

"At least I didn't date them at the same time" Brittany said.

Everyone then fell quiet as people started placing names in the goblet. The goblet was placed in the centre of the room with a gold circle surrounding it that was obviously the age line.

I saw a boy from Frenheight walk up with several of his schoolmates following, he seemed to have all the girls swooning over him. He placed a parchment into the flame and people clapped and girls all around me sighed, I then briefly saw him glance at Rose and smile.

"He's cute" I Brittany her.

"Yes he is" Rose agreed watching him leave the hall.

Then a group of the girls from Trenston walked forward, I recognized the girl who created the fire leading them. She looked about James age, with wavy red hair that branched out and looked like it was on fire. She and her friends placed their parchments in the flame, and smiled as it engulfed the paper. Some boys wolf whistled as they walked out of the hall.

"Come on James do it" Michael was edging James on as he wrote his name on the parchment.

James then walked over a placed the parchment in the goblet and the entire hall erupted with applause, Rachel Thomas then stood up and placed her piece of parchment in the flame. Rachel Thomas is Blake's older sister and is also Michael's girlfriend.

About two hours later the teacher's started making their way into the hall, and finally Admen himself made an appearance.

"The 24 hours are up" he announced dimming the lights.

He then turned his wand around the room dimming the lights, and then the goblet was soon the only source of light in the room. The flames then turned red and spat out a piece of parchment that floated through the air, until Admen catched it.

"The Champion for Frenheight is Jacque Telly!" Admen announced.

I saw the boy Brittany thought was cute stand up and shake Admen's hand, he then walked through a door on the left. The flame turned red again and another parchment floated out and Admen catched it.

"The Champion for Trenston is Rue Hardy!" Admen announced reading the parchment.

The redhead girl walked up to the stage while her friends from her school cheered her on, she shook Admen's and then walked to the room on the left. The flame turned red again and the parchment containing the Hogwarts champion.

"The champion for Hogwarts is" Admen said holding the suspense "Rachel Thomas!"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted with applause and cheering as Rachel walked forward and shook Admen's hand and then walked to the room on the left.

"Now" Admen said clapping his hands we have our three champions, there will be three tasks for each of our champions and…"

He stopped talking the flame had turned red again, and admen walked forward looking at it suspiciously, then a piece of parchment flew out and Admen caught it and read it.

"Albus Potter" he said.


	6. Brittany Evans master of sensitivety

**Rose's POV**

Everyone's heads turned to where Albus was sitting next to me.

"Albus Potter!" Admen called out again but louder.

Brittany shoved him forward and he slowly walked towards where Admen was standing. Admen handed him the parchment and motioned him to walk to through to the door where all the champions had gone. The minute he had gone, whispers broke out amongst the hall.

"Quiet!" Admen shouted.

The hall fell silent and turned their eyes to him.

"Now off to bed" he said before walking through to the champions room.

We all stood up and moved out of the hall towards our dorms, but as we were climbing the staircase our path was blocked by two Slytherins in our year. Rea and Sellius were twin brother and sister and had been giving us hell since our first day at Hogwarts. Rea had brown hair that was always tied back but she left several strands of hair hanging in front of her face, Sellius would have been cute if he didn't have eyes that looked like they could burn through your soul. Normally Rea would do the talking and Sellius would do the punching.

"Why did your stupid friend cheat?" Rea asked us.

"He didn't" I said.

"Oh sure he didn't, then why is it he was called out by Admen?" she asked sarcastically.

"You might want to back off" Brittany warned her.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do?" she said folding her arms.

"I would tell you, but I would have too dumb it down too much" Brittany said.

"For yourself?" Rea asked.

"No for you, see that's why I would have to dumb it down" Brittany said as if she we talking to a child.

"Ok bitch if that's the way you want to play" Rea said taking a step forward.

"Didn't your mommy tell you not to play with the big kids" Brittany said walking forward to meet her, smirking at the fact she was taller than her.

"So nice of you to act as a bodyguard, how much are they paying you" Rea said.

"Whatever at least I'm not so stupid that all of my money is going to come straight from daddy" Brittany told her.

"Well at least my family actually has money" Rea said.

"Actually know that I think about it, you're lucky because when you're older you can get some money of your dearest daddy and buy some plastic surgery" Brittany said smiling "at least that way you can look half good".

With that Rea stormed off towards the dungeons, her brother following.

"Have a nice night" Brittany called after them.

"Are you crazy" I asked her as we continued up the stairs.

"Hey she asked for it" Brittany said defensively as we reached the fat lady.

I shook my head at her as I walked through the portrait hole, when we walked in we saw James sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face. So the insane and crazy Brittany decided to talk to him.

"What's up James?" she asked him sitting on the couch.

"How the hell did my brother get in the competition, he's not old enough, he probably did it just to piss me off, and why did Rachel get the actual champions spot everyone knows I should have got!" James ranted.

"Listen hear Potter" Brittany said "Albus getting chosen was not his fault, and clearly if you are going complain about not getting in then we know why Rachel was chosen instead of you because I don't think whingers deserve to be in the Triwizard Tournament, if you don't like that then you can go take it up with the effing flaming cup that spat out Rachel and your brother's name instead of yours".

This causes James to walk upstairs, we look at Brittany with shocked expressions.

"What?" she asks "I got rid of him didn't I"

Scorpius hit himself in the head and I muttered very colourful language under my breath.

"Should we wait for Albus?" Scorpius asked as we sat down.

"Sure" Brittany said "I'm up for an all-nighter".

"We won't be pulling an all-nighter, Albus won't be that long" I told her.

"I know I just felt like pulling an all-nighter" Brittany said.

"Do you know how long they'll take?" Scorpius asked.

"No idea" I told him.

We sat in silence for a bit, until Brittany started humming. Scorpius and I both looked at her strangely.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"I don't like awkward silences" Brittany said.

"How is this awkward?" Scorpius asked.

"Believe me being stuck in between you two is awkward" Brittany said.

Just as Scorpius was about to say something the door swung open and Albus walked in. He looked to be in shock.

"How'd it go?" Brittany asked.

"I am a competitor in the Triwizard Tournament" Albus said sitting down.

"Shall I grab the champagne" Brittany joked.

"Not funny Brit people have died in this tournament" I told her.

"Well that's because they were stupid enough to get killed" Brittany said.

"Shut up Brittany you're not helping" Scorpius told her.

"Can't you get out of it?" I asked.

"No apparently the Goblet of Fire is a contract, once in it you can't get out of it" Albus said.

"Well you're screwed" Brittany said.

"Thanks Brit" he says sarcastically.

"My pleasure" she says smiling.


	7. Igraine Hattsley

**Albus's POV**

"Mr Potter come in, welcome to the wand weighing ceremony" Mr Reager waved him inside.

I had just been told by Matt Finnigan that I was wanted upstairs for photographs, but I wasn't complaining I just got out of History of Magic. I saw Rachel and Jacque talking together Rachel seemed to be excited and nervous at the same time. Rue was standing in the corner holding her wand and looking over Rachel and Jacque as though she were studying them.

"Hey Al" Rachel said beckoning me over "did you know Jacque is from Italy?"

"No I didn't" I said uninterested.

Yes, my family have been living in Italy for many years" he said with a rich Italian accent.

"Oh interesting" I said.

"Contestants gather round" Mr Reager said.

Mr Reager was a man in his late 40s with a bushy moustache and he smelled like cookies, Brittany called him a grandma with balls. Reager worked for the ministry as Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, he took over after Crouch died.

"Sorry I'm late" said Gragon Draskomara walking into the room.

Gragon is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. He has black or brown hair, you really couldn't tell because of the crew cut. He was obviously a man who liked to laugh, he had laugh lines covering most of his face.

"Ah Gragon good now you're hear we can start, this is Derek Ollivander he will inspect your wands" Reager said introducing a man.

"Now who shall we start with?" the man asked clapping his hands.

Rue walked forward and held out her wand.

"Miss Hardy I believe" Ollivander said, she nodded as he took her wand. "Phoenix feather, a rare find" he said examining it "9 and one quarter inches, nice and firm" He shot sparks out of it "very concentrated point".

"Now Mr Telly" Reager said.

"Dragon heartstring" Derek said examining the wand "12 and a half inches reasonably pliable, handmade I believe".

"Yes my uncle was a wand maker, but not well known" Jacque told him.

"Ah interesting, now you my dear" he said to Rachel, she gave him her wand and he examined it "Unicorn hair, 12 inches reasonably bendy, this wand seems old".

"It's has been passed through my family" Rachel told him.

"And finally Mr Potter" he said turning to me, I handed him my wand and he took it and looked it over in his hands "Dragon Heartstring, 13 and 3 quarter inches, nice and supple like your father's wand".

"And now the photos" Gragon announced moving all of us towards where a man was waiting with a camera.

"Everyone this is Igraine Hattsley, she is a writer for the Daily Prophet and will ask you a few questions" Reager introduced a woman with short blonde spikey hair and sunglasses on the top of her head, she was carrying a quill and notebook.

"Hello" she said shaking everybody's hand "my friend Chet here will be taking some photos if you just stand over here.

"My name is Chuck" I heard the photographer mutter.

Igraine moved the champions over to where a long sheet of velvet backdrop was hanging, she moved us around until we were in what she thought was the perfect position. Chuck snapped several photos then Igraine threw Reager and Gragon in the photos.

"I believe you wanted to interview the champions?" Gragon asked Igraine.

"Well yes it's for the prophet" she said.

"Very well then how do you want to start?" Reager asked her.

"How about youngest first" she said flashing a smile in my direction.

"Of course" Reager agreed.

"Brilliant" she said walking over to me and leading me towards a corner where two chairs had been set up.

"Now Albus" she started "you are 16 right?"

"16 in January" I corrected her.

"Do you think it's possible that living in your father's shadow has forced you to follow in his footsteps?" she asked me writing things down in her notebook.

"How do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well with your father being the great Harry Potter do you feel that people expect you to live up to his fame, so you felt the need to enter yourself in this tournament" she said.

"I didn't enter myself" I told her.

"If not to follow in your father's footsteps, then did you enter because of the excitement?" she asked me.

"I told you I didn't enter myself" I said again.

"Of course you didn't sweetie" she said "do you feel you are haunted by your father's past, I mean everyone knows it was a terrible time, the second wizarding war was no joke".

"I am not haunted by my father's past" I told her firmly.

"Just one more question, your brother he was of age did he enter?" she asked.

"Yes he entered" I told her.

"Well I think that's all" she said looking over her notebook "be a dear and get me Rue?"

I stood up and walked away from her towards Rue.

"She wants you" I told her pointing to Igraine.

"Ugh" Rue sighed walking towards Igraine.

"You're welcome" I said sarcastically.


	8. Studying

**Scorpius's POV**

"Do you know what the first task is?" Brittany asked Albus.

"No I have no idea, all I know is that the first task is in one week, and I have no clue what to do" Albus said sighing and hitting his head with his quill.

We were in the library studying, well Rose was studying Albus and Brittany were mucking around.

"Well you need to do something" Rose told him.

"What do you want me to do?" Albus asked her.

She walked off down the aisle and returned carrying a pile of books and dumping them in front of Albus.

"Study" she said.

"You want me to read all these?" Albus asked shocked.

"Oh please this is just light reading" she said sitting down.

"Light!" both Brittany and Albus exclaimed.

"Remember you're talking to Rose Weasley" I said reminding them.

"I'm not reading that much" Albus told her.

"Do you want to win this tournament?" Rose asked him hands on hips.

"Yes but I won't do it with books" Albus said holding up a book.

"Unless there's a wimpy animal that you can hit over the head" Brittany said taking the book of Albus and throwing it at Rose.

"Very funny" she said after hopelessly trying to catch it.

"No it's hilarious" Brittany said.

"You're a comic genius brilliant they should give you a medal" Albus said sarcastically.

"Don't take it out on me" Brittany said to him.

"Let's go over what we know" Rose suggested.

"He can take his wand into the arena" I started.

"He can only use it once" Rose added.

"And there will be a surprise in the arena" Brittany said mystically.

"Ok you should study magical beats and where to find them, and also there are some charms books and defence against the dark arts, but we shouldn't have too much trouble with that" Rose said sorting through the books.

"Can we do this so that we don't have to look over books?" Brittany asked.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Rose asked her.

"Anything that's not books" Brittany said pointing to a charms book.

"Just do it" I said to her.

"Why should I it's his tournament" she said pointing to Albus.

"Just read, and if you find anything useful tell us" Rose told her firmly.

It had been 5 years since Scorpius had first met Rose Weasley, from what his father had told him about the Weasley's he was expecting something completely different. He knew now his father was a liar, he knew his father had been a Death Eater the mark was gone but the scar is still there. Rose and I had been friends since first year, it was clear her father disapproved of it. Rose was difficult to explain, there was something about her and I couldn't quite figure it out. Did I like her, possibly I don't know, or was I just crazy.

* * *

"This is not going to end well" Brittany said as we walked up the stairs to find seats in the arena.

"Well yeah people have died in this tournament" Rose said selecting some seats and sitting down.

The arena for the first task was built on a hill overlooking the castle and lake, it was a good view. But that wasn't the view people were here for. The champion's tent was behind the other side of the arena connected to a walkway where the champions would enter. In the arena below there was a rocky sort of area with a giant crate that had a chain running out of it. There was obviously something live in there.

"Welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament" Admen shouted from a stand raised above the fighting area "the task will start momentarily as our champions face the Manticore".

Both Rose and I gasped in shock as the crate was opened and a creature burst out with the body of a lion the head of a human and the tail of a scorpion. It snarled at the crowd showing three rows of sharp teeth.

"The champions much each face the Manticore which is guarding a letter" Admen announced "the letter contains a clue to the second task, without it there is no hope of completing the second task".

"What's a Manticore?" Brittany asked Rose, not taking her eyes of the creature below.

"The Manticore is of Persian origin, its tail shoots spines to paralyse its victims" Rose explained.

"The name translates to man-eater" I told her.

"Oh shit" Brittany exclaimed.


	9. The first task

**Brittany's POV**

"Did we cover Manticore's in the books?" I asked Rose staring at the 8 ft. tall creature.

"No I don't think so" Rose said "we skimmed over it, but I wasn't expecting it to be in the Tournament, they're incredibly rare"

"Oh that's nice" I said.

"Our first champion to face the Manticore is Rue Hardy" Admen announced as Rue walked out.

She was wearing black, mostly leather, and was holding her wand. She ran forward and shot a spell at the Manticore which knocked it unconscious. She then walked over the top of it towards where the letter was picked it up and held it up in the air. The girls from her school went crazy cheering her on and chanting something.

"Our first champion has faced the Manticore and succeeded, we will wait for it to wake up then send in Mr Telly!" Admen said.

"What spell was that" Scorpius asked Rose.

"No idea" Rose replied "I've never seen it before".

The Manticore slowly woke up and started roaring at the crowd again. Jacque and Rachel faced it, they both got serious cuts on their arms and several bruises. Then it was Albus's turn. We all cheered as he walked out, but all the Slytherin's booed.

He walked into the arena shakily he looked around and didn't see the Manticore, then it swung its tail round and Albus only just dodged it. It roared as him as he ran behind a rock he paused for a minute then made a run for the letter. Bad move the Manticore jumped in front of him and roared again, this time opening its mouth wide to show three rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Use your wand!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me then aimed his wand at the Manticore

"Avis Oppugno" He shouted.

A flock of canary's burst from his wand and flew at the Manticore, the creature swallowed a few and took a swipe at the rest. It was only distracted the creature for a seconds, but it was still enough to give Albus enough time for him to grab the letter. The section where all the Gryffindor's where standing exploded with applause, I saw lily and her friends holding a poster with the Gryffindor lion on it.

"Excellent all of our 4 champions have completed the first task!" Admen shouted "congratulations!"

Rose dragged me and Scorpius to the champion's tent where Madame Pomfrey was tending to the large gash on his leg. Rose ran over and hugged him.

"I thought you were going to die" she said.

"Nice to know you had faith in me" he said when she released him.

"Birds seriously?" I asked him.

"Hey it worked" he said showing me the letter.

Then Ginny Potter burst into the tent Harry following closely at her heels, me Scorpius and Rose unsuccessfully attempted to blend into the wall, but Ginny was too busy ranting to notice us.

"Albus Severus Potter how the hell did you end up in the Triwizard Tournament!" she asked slash shouted at him.

"Mum it wasn't my fault" Albus said.

"Have you seen this?" she asked throwing a newspaper at him.

He looked at it made a face and then threw it to Rose.

"_Albus Potter a young Hogwarts student of 16, has entered himself in the Triwizard Tournament. Eager to follow in the footsteps of his famous father Harry Potter, it is clear that young Albus believes he is not worthy to be his father's son and decided to take a course of action that his father himself took when he was only in his 4__th__ year" _Rose read the paper out loud.

"That is a load of rubbish" I said.

"I know" Albus said.

"Did you enter yourself?" Ginny asked

"No" Albus replied "I didn't even know dad was in it".

"Harry?" Ginny asked turning to her husband.

"Just try not to get killed" he said to his son after a moment's pause.

"Thanks dad" Albus said.

"Hey Al good job on the …" Lily said coming into the room then seeing her mother.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked her as she started to walk away.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked.

"I caught your daughter, snogging a boy on the platform" Ginny told him.

"Doing what?" Harry asked looking at Lily with a shocked expression on his face.

"Snogging a boy" Ginny repeated.

"You're 14" Harry said to Lily.

"A girl wants what a girl wants" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I advise you to stay out of it" Albus told me.

"We should go" Rose said "if you're finished stitching up".

"Yeah I'm finished" said Albus looking at Madame Pomfrey who was tending to Rachel.

* * *

"Hey Albus" Aiesha smiled at Albus as she walked past him at breakfast.

"I think Aiesha has switched Potters" Rose joked.

"What?" Scorpius asked her.

"Aiesha liked James, but know it seems she like Albus" Rose said.

"Only because he's champion of the Triwizard Tournament" I said in a mock voice.

"Girls liked me before that" Albus said defensively.

"Oh Albus we love you so much because you are a champion" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Laugh it up will you can" he said "soon I will have a date in no time".

"Who will have a date" Hugo asked walking over, carrying a package.

"Nothing" I said "whatcha got?" I motioned to the package.

He opened it and pulled out horrible looking lacy dress robes and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"What is that?" Albus asked in shock.

"I think it's for you Rose, Nan sent it to me" he said handing it to Rose.

"There is no way I'm wearing that" Rose said in disgust.

"It's for you" I told him and everyone around us started laughing "they're dress robes".

"Dress robes" he said in shock "what for?"


	10. Dancing

**Rose's POV**

"The Yule Ball is an important part of the Triwizard tournament" Professor Rendell (now the head of Gryffindor) told us.

We were in a large classroom the tables had been cleared away and the girls were sitting on one side of the room and the boys on the other. Brittany was sitting next to me smirking at the horrified look on the boys faces.

"The Yule Ball is hosted on Christmas Eve night in the great hall and all students in 4th year and above participate" Rendell said with emphasis on the all students as she looked at the boys who all groaned.

"I don't dance" Albus said.

"Now dancing is simple I've asked Professor Herringwright to assist me" Rendell said motioning for the professor to stand up.

Herringwright was slightly older than Rendell and taught Astronomy, so he's basically a star gazer.

"Now the professor will put one hand on my waist" she said as he did just that.

Then Filch started playing music and she started dancing.

"Now it's your turn" she said to us.

All the girls stood up and moved forward slightly, but the boys slumped back in their chairs and groaned.

"Come on boys" Rendell urged them.

"They need motivation" Brittany said smirking.

All the boys groaned even louder, they knew Brittany giving suggestions always led to something bad and it did.

"That's a good idea Brittany" Rendell approved "ok boys either you get up now and choose a dance partner, or I pair you with someone".

The boys looked uncertainly at each other but none of them moved.

"Ok then I'll pair you myself then" Rendell said

Then she started putting this person with that, and then we would switch around. I danced with 4 different people and I saw Brittany and Albus dancing at one stage. The last dancer I ended up with was Scorpius.

"Hi" I said when I saw him.

"Hi" he replied and then the music started.

"Awkward" Brittany whispered in my ear as she danced past me.

I muttered a curse word at her. Surprisingly Scorpius was a good dancer he didn't step on my feet and all, I noticed that his palms were sweating, or was it my palms. Finally the dancing was finished and the the boys left, the girls walked out slower giggling and gossiping as groups.

"Well that was fun" Brittany said.

"It was boring" I said.

"How was your dance with Scorpius?" she asked me nudging me in the ribs.

"It was a dance" I said.

"I want details" she said to me.

"It was ok" I said slowly.

"Oh please you were in heaven" she said to me.

"Guess who has a date for the Yule Ball" Lily asked walking over.

"Blake doesn't waste anytime does he" Brittany said.

"I know I am so excited, mum said she'll send me a dress" Lily said squealing.

"I know me too" Brittany said joining in with the squealing.

* * *

Walking through the courtyard was getting harder these days since most of the girls were travelling in packs. Thanks to Brittany I was travelling in a pack with her, Aiesha, Tahlia Durlious, Lucy and Lily. Tahlia Durlious is in our year and is a Hufflepuff, she has brown hair and eyes and is just a little bit podgy.

"My mom is sending me catalogues and she said she'll buy my dress" Aiesha said excitedly as we walked past several Trenston girls.

"Oh you'll never guess who asked Brittany to the dance" Lucy said.

"Who?" Lily asked.

"James Alexander" Lucy said.

"Hot" Tahlia said waving her hands in front of her face as if she was trying to cool herself down.

"And she said no" Lucy said pointing at Brittany.

Aiesha stopped walking and put a hand on her forehead as if looking for a fever.

You must be sick, no one in their right mind turns down James" Lily said.

"I'm waiting for someone to ask me" Brittany said walking through to some chairs on the quiet part of the courtyard.

"Someone in particular?" Tahlia asked nudging her.

"Possibly" Brittany said sitting down.

"Who?" they all asked.

"You'll find out when he asks me" Brittany told them.

"How do you know he'll ask you?" Lucy asked her.

"He will" Brittany said confidently.

"I wonder who he is" Lily said.

"Someone hot" Tahlia said.

"And smart" Aiesha added.

"And he has to be sensitive and sweet" Lucy added.

All the girls sighed and I looked at them with a shocked expression. What is with the Yule Ball obsession, the girls are going insane and they boys are just acting weird.

"So who's your date?" Lily asked me.

"Don't have one, I might as well go alone" I replied.

All the girls gasped in shock.

"You can't go alone" Tahlia told me.

"It's social suicide" Aiesha said.

"I don't need a date" I insisted.

"Yeah you do, no girl in their right mind goes to the dance alone" Lucy told me.

"But I'm not exactly a normal girl" I reminded them.

"I don't care we are getting you a date" Brittany told me.

"How?" I asked them.

"We change your outfit" Brittany told me smiling.

I looked down at my school uniform then at Brittany.

"How can you change my outfit, it's a school uniform?" I asked her.

"You'll see" Lucy said smiling.

"Now to the Gryffindor common room" Brittany said "I need my make-up".

"What?" I asked in shock, but I had no say in the matter Brittany was already dragging me to the dormitory.


	11. The riddle

**Albus's POV**

"This is a nightmare" I said slamming a book closed.

I was in the Gryffindor dormitory trying to study, but with all the giggling girls it was impossible. Scorpius was sitting across from me rubbing his temples.

"You're telling me, I've had a headache since yesterday" he said.

"Also this riddle from the Manticore is annoying me" I said picking up the riddle that I risked my life for "I can't make any sense of it".

"Let's read it again" Scorpius suggested.

I sighed and opened the riddle, reading out loud I said.

"_Taken and stolen from you will be  
the greatest treasure desired by thee,  
in this challenge is a great climb  
three hours is your limit of time.  
Creatures that lurk within the dark  
keep captive what is near your heart,  
champion you must beware take heed  
for these creatures hearts are filled with greed"_

"Well something you desire will be taken from you and you have three hours to find it, and there is a great climb" Scorpius said.

"That part makes sense, the next part is confusing, I have no idea what creatures it's talking about" I told him.

"A greedy creature that likes the dark" Scorpius summed up "and that lives up high cause you need to climb to get there".

"But what creature?" I asked.

"I don't know" Scorpius said shrugging his shoulders.

"You are useless" I told him.

"Did it really take you that long to figure it out?" Brittany asked from behind me.

I turned to her standing behind me with Rose who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. I gave her a funny look and she avoided my eyes.

"Ignore her" Brittany told me noticing Rose "she finally has an offer for the Yule Ball".

I saw Scorpius's head snap up so fast it wouldn't surprise me if he broke it. My jaw hit the floor.

"You have a date?" I asked Rose.

"Not a date, an offer" Brittany corrected me.

"Who?" both me and Scorpius asked.

"Why would she tell you?" Brittany asked "oh there's Aiesha" she said spotting her friend and walking off.

I shook my head and turned back to my book, Rose moved and sat next to me.

"You know Brittany still needs a dance for the Yule ball" she told me.

"So?" I asked.

"You should ask her" Rose told me.

"Why, she'll just say no" I said.

"She won't, I have been best friends with Brittany for ages, and I know when she likes a boy" Rose told me.

"You think she likes me?" I asked her.

"I know, and I know you like her as well" she said to me.

"You should ask her" Scorpius added not even looking up from his book.

I sighed, gave them one last look before standing up and walking over to Brittany.

"Hey Brit got a date for the yule ball yet?" I asked approaching her.

"No, why?" she asked.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me?" I said quickly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked confused.

I took a deep breath. Come on Albus you've gone up against Sirens and Manticores, well technically Manticore.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" I asked calmer and clearer.

"Ok" she said after a second.

I saw her friend's eye's bulge and a few of them started whispering and giggling. I ignored them and turned back to Brittany.

"Champions dance before everyone else, is that ok?" I asked.

"That's fine" she said smiling.

"Ok great" I said before walking back to Rose and Scorpius.

"Told you so" Rose said smiling.

"She said yes" I whispered shocked.

"Of course she said yes" Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Hmm" Rose said looking at my Manticore riddle.

"Hey champions only" I told her snatching it out of her hands.

"Sounds like a mountain troll" Rose said.

"What the creature?" I asked suddenly curious.

"Yeah, lives up high, is greedy and likes the dark, all boxes point at mountain trolls" she said ticking the points of on her hand.

"Are there mountain trolls in the mountains behind the castle?" Scorpius asked.

"Possibly" Rose said "no one knows for sure".

"Great, then I'm battling mountain trolls" I sighed "just fantastic".


	12. The Yule Ball

**Scorpius's POV**

"I am not going to dance" I said firmly.

"I have to dance, but you don't see me complaining" Albus said to me rolling his eyes.

We were standing in the entrance hall waiting for our dates. Albus managed to get me a date, but not the one I was hoping for. Turns out Rose had taken up the offer for a date; we still had no idea who it was. So I had to settle for Tahlia Durlious.

"Where are all the girls?" I asked.

"Trying to be fashionably late" Albus told me.

"Hey guys" Hugo said walking up to us with a girl on his arm.

"What happened to the ugly dress robes?" Albus asked him motioning to his more modern dress robes.

"Mum sent me a new pair, thank god" Hugo told us relived.

"See ya Hugo, have fun" Albus said to him as he walked over to his friends.

"Who's his date?" I asked Albus.

"No idea" Albus told me.

"Oh Scorpius there you are" Tahlia said as she approached us.

She was wearing a green dress with sleeves that reached just below her shoulders. The dress went down to below her knee and it came with a small brown belt around her waist, she was also wearing green flat shoes that matched her dress. Her brown hair was loose and curled slightly; all in all she didn't look bad.

"I think I might go in now" I said to Albus.

But Albus wasn't listening instead he was watching the top of the stairs, I turned to where he was starring and my jaw almost hit the floor. Brittany and Rose were walking down the stairs. Brittany was wearing a strapless black flowing dress that reached halfway up her knee. The dress came with black high heeled shoes and a black crystal necklace. Her russet hair was in a high ponytail and had been curled so it bounced when she walked, her make-up was mostly black but her lips were a rich red colour. But it was Rose that stunned me the most, she was wearing a red dress that reached her knees with spaghetti straps. Her usually messy red hair was straightened and reached halfway down her back, and she had make-up on which was a first for Rose Weasley.

"So what do you think?" Brittany asked us motioning to Rose.

"How the hell did you straighten her hair?" Albus asked in shock.

"Believe me it was not easy" Brittany said.

"When you're finished showing me off I need to find my date" Rose said.

"He's over there" Brittany said pointing to her right.

I almost collapsed the boy Brittany was pointing at was Jacque Telly the competitor for Frenheight.

"That's your date?" I asked Rose.

"Yes it is" she said before walking towards him.

"Albus the champions are lining up, come on lets go" Rendell said walking towards Albus.

Albus took Brittany's arm and led her over to where the champions and their dates were standing. I walked into the great hall with Tahlia. We stood for a few minutes then watched as the champions walked in. Rue was with a boy in James's year and in Slytherin, Alec Blaise, Then came Jacque and Rose and finally Albus and Brittany walked in. They took the floor and started dancing, eventually several teachers joined in then the students joined in. I somehow ended up on the dance floor myself and I will give full blame to Tahlia for that. Finally after two songs Tahlia exited the dance floor, we sat at some tables waiting for Brittany and Albus. Several songs later they walked towards us.

"That was fun" Brittany said plonking herself down next to me.

"If it was so much fun why did you come over here?" I asked her.

"You looked lonely" she said to me.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically.

"Well you're just grumpy because you didn't ask Rose and he did" Albus said pointing to where Jacque and Rose were dancing.

"I think I've heard Rose say when her mom and dad were at the Yule ball Ron didn't ask Hermione until the last minute after she agreed to go with Viktor Krum who ironically was one of the champions as well" Brittany said.

"History seems to be repeating itself a lot this year" Albus says.

"Well let's leave grumpy and go back to dancing, I heard Flitwick say they're bringing out the band soon" Brittany said grabbing Albus's handing and leading him back to the dance floor.

"You're not going to dance again are you?" Tahlia asked me.

"No" I said.

"Fine" she said standing up and joining Brittany and Albus on the dance floor.

"Attention students may I present the Creepy Brothers!" Flitwick announced bringing the band onto the stage.

They started playing and the crowd went wild students were jumping up and down screaming, at one point they were carrying people around on shoulders. The dancing went on for several hours Brittany and Albus didn't come off the stage for a while and when they did they brought Rose and Jacque with them.

"I am truly exhausted" Jacque sighed in his Italian accent "I think I will go to bed, Rose I will see you soon?"

"Yes tomorrow afternoon in the library" Rose agreed.

Jacque kissed her hand then walked out of the entrance hall. Rose walked over and sat down next to Brittany.

"How do you know he just went with you to the ball to get information on Albus" I asked her.

"The Triwizard Tournament is not about wining" Rose said firmly "it's about international magical cooperation"

"Try telling that to them" I said pointing to a group composed of the Italian boys and fire girls.

"Jacque would never do that" Rose said defensively, her voice rising.

"Sure he wouldn't" I said sarcastically "just like Rue over there wouldn't hesitate to kill someone"

"What the hell is your problem?" she asked clearly furious.

"Him, he's my problem" I said.

Rose stood up glaring at me before storming off to her dormitory.

"Smooth" Brittany said "well I'd better run after her so good night".

"Night" Albus said to her.

Without warning she pecked him on the cheek before walking after Rose, his hand flew straight to his cheek.

"Please tell me you saw that and I'm not dreaming?" he asked me.

"At least one of us is actually having success with women" I sighed.

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is. BTW I couldn't think of a band name so I went with The Creepy Brothers which is kind of a rip off of The Weird Sisters.**


	13. The long awaited moment

**Brittany's POV**

It has been 3 days since the Yule Ball and Rose and Scorpius still weren't talking. We had been trying to help Albus get ready for the second task but since Scorpius and Rose refused to be in the same room it was kind of getting difficult. Albus and I attempted to convince them to make up but it usually ended with Scorpius storming away from Albus to sulk and Rose biting my head off.

"So we need to find out some info on mountain trolls and defensive spells to use against them" Albus said opening a book.

Tuesday afternoon in the common room and Albus and I were having another study session, such fun.

"Why don't you just stun them?" I asked him rubbing my temples and slouching back in my chair.

"Won't work it'll probably just piss them off" Albus told me.

"Ok then new plan" I said.

"That was never a plan" Albus told me.

"Hey don't blame me I'm getting desperate the second task is in one week" I said.

"Can you stop reminding me?" he asked.

The door to the common room opened and Rose walked in, I noticed she had been crying.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked standing up and walking over to her.

"Scorpius was right Jacque was only using me to get information on Albus" Rose sobbed.

"Ok somebody get me a shovel because I am digging a grave tonight" I said.

I was in the library and I overheard Jacque talking to his headmaster saying 'I'm this close to getting information of the Weasley girl, I've got her wrapped around my finger'" Rose said.

"That little bastard" Albus said.

"Rose, Scorpius is over there sitting in an armchair apologize" I demanded pointing to around the corner.

"I don't want to be proved wrong" Rose protested.

"Or how about you just go over there and snog him, he won't ask questions and you won't be proved wrong" Albus suggested.

"Like she's gonna do that, she's too girly" I retorted.

Rose gave me a death stare before lifting her head up and walking over to Scorpius. Albus and I looked at her in shock as she sat on the arm of Scorpius's chair. He looked surprised and was about to say something when Rose leaned forward and kissed him, everyone who was in the common room burst into applause.

"Oh snap" Albus said to me.

"I don't believe it she actually did it" I said in shock.

"You're gonna need some ice for that burn" Albus retorted.

I rolled my eyes and shoved him sideways, I caught a glimpse of Rose and Scorpius who were still kissing, if Ron found out about this they would be so screwed.

**I know short chapter but I'm sure all my readers agree this was a desperatly needed chapter.**


	14. The second task

**Albus's POV**

"Good luck and don't get killed" Rose told me hugging me.

It was the day of the second task, the starting point was a small way up one of the mountains, but to get to the top it was a long way. I was standing with my friends at the starting line; our three hours would start in another 5 minutes.

"What she said" Scorpius agreed.

"If you don't come back I will kill you" Brittany told me firmly.

"Nice to know I have supportive friends" I said sarcastically.

"Champions to the starting line!" Admen called out.

I gave my friends one last hug before walking to stand beside Rachel, she nodded at me.

"Students, Teachers and Champions, welcome to the second task, our champions have three hours to find a treasure dear to their heart that is in a cave at the top of the mountain and return, and remember apparition is forbidden" Admen told us "now champions get ready"

We all got ready to run as Admen counted down "1…2…3!"

A whistle rang out and we started running. I saw Rue get far ahead, she was a fast runner I was behind Rachel and behind me was Jacque. Rue shot spells at us from behind her; she almost made Rachel tumble back down the mountain.

As we continued to run faster we started to move further away from each other. I got lost in the foliage of trees that were on the mountain as I continued to run forward. I found a small path and ran upwards towards the top of the mountain.

I stopped after a while of running and checked my watch, I had 2 hours left, and I had already been running for one hour. I looked up at the top of the mountain, it would take me at least another half hour to get there, I sighed and kept running.

A little less than half an hour later I found the cave, I almost ran right past it, it was hidden behind some trees. I walked inside slowly and carefully with my wand drawn. The cave was almost completely dark except for where a hole in the celling was shining light on 4 people who were tied to large sticks, the people tied up were Blake Thomas, two girls I didn't recognise and Lily.

I ran forward to where my sister was shouting at me, but her voice was muffled due to the cloth around her moth. Before I could reach her however someone shot a spell at me I turned and saw Rue facing me.

"Out of my way Potter" she hissed at me.

"I got here first" I told her.

"I really don't care" she said "you will stay absolutely still while I untie my person"

She kept her wand pointed at me as she walked over to the younger girl. She untied her but as she did something emerged from the shadows and stood in front of her.

"What do you give me in return?" the ugly thing asked.

I recognised it from a picture Rose showed me, it was a mountain troll. It was only about 5ft tall and was carrying a club; its skin was brownish and lumpy.

"Ah a northern mountain troll, much smaller and more intelligent than your large and stupid cousins" Rue said smiling "here you go"

She threw him a gold coin that I didn't recognise, but it was much thicker than a Galleon and had no markings. The troll inspected it before standing aside.

"You may take your treasure" it told her.

She smiled and untied the girl before leading her out of the cave.

"Have fun" she called after me.

I ran forward to Lily and pulled her cloth of that was tied around her mouth, but a club pushed me away.

"What do you give me in return?" the troll asked me.

I desperately searched through my pockets for gold, but found nothing.

"Albus in my pocket there's a gold necklace" Lily told me.

I went over and reached my hand into her pocket as the troll scowled at me. I threw the necklace to the troll and it studied it carefully.

"You may take your treasure" it said to me.

I grinned and untied my sister, when she was free she slapped me across the face.

"That is for letting me be bait" she snapped at me.

"Let's just go" I said.

"What about Blake?" she asked as I dragged her out of the cave.

"Rachel will save him" I told her "we need to go"

Together we ran down the mountain towards the finishing line.

**Really sorry it took so long to update, been studying like a maniac for Half-Yearly exams, but they are finally finnished, YAY!**


	15. Celebration and a long disscusion

**Rose's POV**

"Where the hell is he?" I muttered to myself.

It was 5 minutes until the three hours would be up and Albus still hadn't got back, Rue had already returned with her 'treasure'. The treasure was actually a person, someone who was close to them, for Rue it was a young girl I didn't recognise.

I loudly, I was standing with Scorpius and Brittany at the finishing line. I didn't know whether Scorpius and I were actually dating now, I mean I kissed him a week ago, but neither of us had actually brought it up.

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Albus and Lily running down the mountain with Rachel and Blake in close pursuit. They ran over the line just 2 minutes before the three hours were up, Rachel and Blake crossed several seconds after them. I heard cheering as Brittany ran straight at Albus and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug, I ran over to Lily.

"So you were the treasure?" I asked her "I had a feeling after studying previous tournaments"

"Well your hunch payed off, if I didn't have the gold in my pocket I think the troll might've attacked him" Lily told me pointing to Albus.

"What gold did you give it?" I asked her.

"A necklace I stole from Elisha" she told me smirking.

I high fived her just as the bell for the three hours rang. Jacque still hadn't returned, I smirked to myself the bastard deserved it.

"The three hours are up!" Admen shouted over the cheering "in first place we have Miss Rue Hardy, and in second we have Rachel Thomas, third place goes to Albus Potter and since Mr Telly has not yet returned he has earned fourth place"

"Last" Scorpius fake coughed.

"As you know each champion is awarded marks out of fifty points, I have talked with our friend in the cave and he told me exactly what happened" he continued

"Miss Hardy showed excellent preparation and knowledge of the task, for this and placing first she would've got full marks; however her mark has been lowered due to threatening another champion, so her mark is forty six"

There was an uproar from the students of Trenston who shouted at Admen, even Isobel joined in.

"Silence!" Admen shouted.

"Mr Potter received forty four points for using quick thinking!" Admen continued.

The Gryffindors cheered loudly as did the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws. The Trenston girls booed as Scorpius clapped him on the back.

"For Miss Thomas who showed excellent strategy forty points!" Admen announced.

The Gryffindors cheered again.

"For Mr Telly he earned twenty five points for getting, a little caught up" Admen announced.

The Trenton girls burst into laughter and the Frenheight boys groaned loudly. With that we were dismissed and started to walk back to the castle.

"So second place not too shabby" Scorpius told him.

"I would've got first, had Rue held me up in the cave" Albus said jabbing a finger at his sister.

"What did she do exactly?" Brittany asked him.

"She held me at wand point and told me to stay there while she got her treasure and ran off" Albus told her.

"Why didn't you shoot a spell back at her?" Scorpius asked him.

"Have you noticed that in comparison to this girl I look very bad, I can't take her on" Albus told him.

"He has a point" I said.

We continued to walk together laughing and joking until just before we reached the castle, out near the trees by the lake, a woman approached us. She was about 24 and had chocolate brown hair that reached halfway down her back, I recognized her as Hagrid's assistant, I had only seen her at the feast when she had her hair tied back.

"Albus, I don't think we've met" she said holding out her hand "I'm Mariah, not a professor yet"

"Nice to meet you" he said taking her hand.

"Congratulations on the tasks, you did well" she said to him.

"Thanks" Albus said.

"I should probably give you a little advice" she said to Albus "do not cross Rue, the Trenston academy is in Australia. Aside from the fact that Australian wizards are brilliant Quidditch players they are also incredibly ruthless, I advise you to be very careful around her"

"Thanks for the advice" Albus said.

Mariah nodded and walked off, Albus turned around to face us.

"Anybody else think that was a little bit creepy?" he asked.

"Very creepy" Brittany agreed.

"Oh well let's go back to the common room and celebrate" I said.

"Did you just say you wanted to celebrate?" Brittany asked me in shock.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"Are you sure you're Rose Weasley" Scorpius asked me.

"I was going to ask that same question" Albus agreed.

Brittany walked forward and started shaking me "who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"Brittany get off" I said attempting to shove her off.

"Seriously Brit you're overreacting" Albus said coming to my rescue.

"Is it a crime to want to celebrate my cousin coming second in a tournament where he could get killed?" I asked.

"He still has the third task remember" Scorpius reminded me.

"You have a point" I agreed with me.

"You're already agreeing with each other, thought it would take longer since you're dating Rose" Albus said.

"Doesn't take long with a couple that was made for each other" Brittany said.

"What?" Scorpius and I asked at the same time.

"Well I don't know if you noticed but your relationship is a Romeo and Juliet reincarnation" Brittany told us.

"What's Romeo and Juliet?" Albus asked.

"A play by a man called William Shakespeare, it's about a boy and a girl who love each other but their families have a long lasting feud" I explained.

"Oh yeah I think I heard that once" Albus said "didn't the guy think the girl was dead and killed himself then the girl woke up found he was dead and then she killed herself?"

"Bingo" Brittany said.

"I see what you mean about Rose and Scorp, I mean dads always talking about Uncle Ron and Scorpius's dad having a really long feud that went back a couple of generations" Albus said.

"Yeah but hopefully we won't die" I muttered.

"So you agree with them about this Shakespeare stuff?" Scorpius asked me.

"I never said that" I said defensively.

"She does" Brittany told him.

"How would you know?" I asked her.

"I've been your best friend since we were 6, I know these things" Brittany told me.

"What are you all doing here" Professor Rendell asked us as she approached "you should be heading inside"

"We're just talking" Albus told her.

"Well you can do that inside" she told us.

We all sighed and moved inside, just as we were walking up Brittany tapped my shoulder and pointed to where we left Rendell. The professor was talking to someone we couldn't see because they were too far away and there was a dark shadow from the forest, but it was a man I could make that much out.

"That's weird" I said.

"Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing" Brittany said "come on lets go, I think there's a party in the common room"


	16. Grandma alert

**Scorpius's POV**

"I am so tired I could lie down on this floor and fall asleep right now" Brittany said walking down stairs "Actually that's what I'm going to do"

With that she sprawled herself across the floor in front of the couch where Rose and I were siting, Rose was leaning against me reading a book.

"That is what you get for staying up till after midnight last night" Rose told her.

"Just because you're a goody two shoes don't mean I have to be" Brittany said lifting her head up "besides last night was fun".

Last night there was a party for Albus and Rachel in the common room, it had gone on until about 1 o'clock in the morning when Albus stumbled into the our dorm with shoes tied around his neck and a paper crown that you get in crackers on his head.

"You're really lucky no teachers heard you" I told her.

"You were making enough noise" Rose retorted.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Albus asked walking towards up rubbing his eyes.

"Party" I told him.

"Oh right" Albus said moving Rose's legs and sitting down.

"Hey Al I really think we should start trying to figure out who put your name in the goblet" Rose said.

"Obviously someone who doesn't like him" I joked.

"I'm serious, the same thing happened to Uncle Harry in his tournament, he almost got killed" Rose said seriously.

"Well who do you think it is then?" Brittany asked her.

"I don't know it could be Rue" Rose suggested.

"No, Rue's just in the tournament to win, she wouldn't have an evil master plan to kill me" Albus said.

"In your dads tournament it was someone they didn't suspect" I pointed out.

"Yeah but Rue, I doubt it" Brittany said shaking her head.

"What about Ysobel" I suggested.

"The headmistress?" Albus asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"Possibly, I know she doesn't like you" Rose said pointing at Albus.

"Maybe it could be Jacque" Brittany suggested.

"This is hopeless, we have no idea who it could be, for all we know it might be someone we don't know" Rose said standing up.

"Just leave it for now Rose" Brittan told her "why don't we go outside, I need some fresh air"

"I'm up for that" Albus said.

Rose nodded and walked alongside me as we walked towards the edge of the lake; I remember when we met here in first year after our mishap with the sirens.

"Hey Al grandma alert" Brittany shoved Albus in the ribs.

We all turned around and saw Mr Reager walking towards us; he walked straight to Albus and shook his hand.

"Mr Potter, excellent job on the second task, forty five points is a good achievement" Mr Reager said to him.

"Thank you sir" Albus said obviously not caring.

"I believe we haven't got a chance to talk as of yet" Mr Reager said to him "your performance on the first task was quite clever, canaries a wonderful distraction"

"I was limited in ideas" Albus shrugged.

"Good luck with the third task I am hoping you do well" Reager said.

"Mr Reager!" Gragon called out walking over "I believe the headmaster wishes to see us in his office"

"Well I must go" Reager said before walking off.

"You're getting very popular" Brittany said to Al when Reager left "if you're lucky grandma might make you a batch of cookies"

"You need to stop calling him that Brit" Rose said shaking her head.

"When penguins fly" Brittany said.

"Penguins?" I asked her "really?"

"First thing that popped into my head" she shrugged.


	17. Twelve fail safe ways to charm witches

**Albus's POV**

"The third task is tomorrow and I am freaking out" I said pacing up and down the common room.

"Calm down, no one's going to try and kill you" Rose reassured me.

"No because they will succeed in killing me" I said panicking.

"Sit down and stop pacing because you are making me dizzy" Brittany told me.

"You'd be panicking to if you were in my position" I told her.

She threw a book at me "sit down now" she told me firmly.

"Brittany are you nuts, why would you throw a book?" Rose asked her walking over and picking up the book holding it close to her chest.

"It was the closest thing I could reach" Brittany told her defensively.

"Rose do you have any idea what might happen tomorrow?" I asked my cousin desperately.

"Well normally in most third tasks first person to find the Triwizard cup wins" Rose told me "you may have to make your way through creatures of some sort as well"

"Great that'll be fun" I said sarcastically "more creatures to fight"

"Don't worry, just do what I do when I'm in a bad situation, go with your instincts" Brittany told me.

"That explains a lot" Rose muttered.

"Hey where's Scorpius?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah where's Scorpius?" Brittany asked turning to Rose.

"How should I know?" Rose asked.

"He's in the library" Lily told us "I was just there"

"Why is he in the library?" Brittany asked.

"People do go to the library Brittany" Rose told her.

"Why don't we do that now, I want to take my mind of this stupid task" I said.

"Brilliant, we can study" Rose said.

Both Brittany and I groaned loudly as Rose grinned widely.

"Can I come?" Lily asked "I'm bored"

"Sure" Brittany said as we walked towards the portrait hole "you may help relieve the inevitable boredom"

We all walked together towards the library were we found Scorpius sitting down at a table with his head on a book asleep. Brittany saw her chance; she snuck forward and shook him.

"What's happening, who's dead?" Scorpius asked waking up his blonde hair a mess.

"Me, whoever put my name in the goblet will make their move on me tomorrow" I said sitting down next to him.

"For the love of Merlin will you stop complaining" Brittany said to me.

"How would you feel if you had a death sentence on your head" I said.

She sat down next to me and looked directly at me "your dad got through the Triwizard Tournament in his 4th year so you can do it in your 6th year"

"But I'm not my dad" I told her.

"I don't care you will go in that tournament and you will come back and if you get killed I will kill you" Brittany told me firmly.

"How can you kill me if I'm already dead?" I asked her.

"This is Brittany we're talking about she'll do it" Lily said.

"Fine" I said giving up "I'll stop complaining"

Brittany smirked "see I get things done"

I rolled my eyes at her. Rose and Lily sat down at the table, Rose pulled the book that Scorpius was asleep on away from him and towards herself where she read the front cover, Scorpius tried to stop her but gave up and tried to hide himself under the table.

"Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches" Rose said reading the title out loud.

Scorpius hit himself and Brittany started snickering.

"Where did you get this?" Rose asked him trying not to laugh.

Scorpius pointed at me.

"Where did you get this from?" Brittany asked me.

"James, who found it in dads desk, who got as a present from your dad for his seventeenth birthday" I told them pointing at Rose.

"Oh yeah I remember Aunt Ginny telling me about when mum found it" Rose said before pointing to Scorpius "but why do you have it?"

He mumbled something and became very interested in his shoes. Brittany rolled her eyes and whispered something in Rose's ear. When Brittany was finished Rose's eyes were wide open and she gave Scorpius a weird look.

"Now she gets it" Lily said.

"He forced me to read it" Scorpius said pointing at me.

"Hey I think we all agree that he needed it" I said defensively.

"No actually he doesn't" Brittany said smirking.

"Yeah if anything you need it" Rose said.

"I don't need it" I said.

"Whatever" my sister rolled her eyes at me.

Why was everyone rolling their eyes at me lately, seriously it was weird. I saw that Brittany's smirk had vanished and she was looking through the book that I now regretted lending to Scorpius.

"Why would you read that?" I asked her.

"Checking to see whether or not any guys have used anything that's in this book on me" she told me not looking up.

I took a sideways glance at Scorpius who stifled a laugh; I had used almost everything in that book on Brittany. As Brittany continued to read the book she raised her eyebrows at some things and smirked at others, soon she finished skimming over the book and closed it and looked at me eyebrow raised.

"You do know that girls prefer it if you act like yourself" Brittany said to me before standing up and walking away with Lily.

Rose and Scorpius were laughing next to me.

"Oh shut up" I told them.


	18. The third task

**Rose's POV**

"Welcome Welcome everyone to the third and final task!" Admen shouted over the noise of the students cheering on their champions.

I saw Albus standing with Rachel, Rue and Jacque, the arena for this tournament had been built on the edge of the forbidden forest with a large archway on the other side of the stands leading into the forest.

"The challenge for our champions is to go into the forbidden forest and find the Triwizard cup which has been strategically placed in the centre of the forest" Admen continued "now champions must be aware that there are invisible barriers put in place if some people want to cheat" he looked towards Rue "or get a little lost" his eyes glanced at Jacque.

He then pulled the champions into a huddle and continued to talk to them, Brittany turned to me.

"The forbidden forest, that place has werewolves and giant spiders in it, why the hell would Admen send them in there?" she asked in shock.

"Well it's a good challenge I'll give him that" Scorpius said watching Admen telling the champions something that made their eye widen in fear, except for Rue who grinned evilly.

"This is not good the forbidden forest is incredibly dangerous" I said.

"We know that" Brittany snapped at me "that's why it's forbidden"

"Now Miss Hardy shall go first seeing as she is in the lead, then Mr Potter and Miss Thomas at the same time, then Mr Telly, at the sound of the cannon you may begin!" he announced.

The cannon fired and Rue ran as fast as she could through the archway, Albus and Rachel were allowed to go next then finally Jacque was able to run through the archway.

"So what do we do know?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

"We wait" I said simply.

Two hours passed while we were waiting for them to return from the forest. To pass the time we walked up to almost everyone we knew and had a conversation with them, and because Brittany knew just about everyone so we were occupied.

Suddenly we saw fire starting to burn in the forest; everyone looked at it then turned away, they thought it was part of the challenge, but when I looked at the teachers I saw they had fear and shock in their eyes. Then the dark mark appeared in the sky above the centre of the forest where the fire was. Screams rang out amongst the crowd as people pointed to the mark in fear; the dark mark hadn't been sighted since the second wizarding war. I saw Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny run down to the teachers.

"We need to help him" Scorpius said.

"What you mean go in there and find him?" I asked.

"Yeah" Scorpius said.

"No way" I said shaking my head.

"Scorpius is right, much as I hate to admit it" Brittany said "he's our friend we can't leave him"

"What do you propose we do, just run through the archway when they aren't looking?" I asked them.

Brittany smiled "you do think like me after all"

Together as a group we walked down the stands towards the bottom once there we waited until Aunt Ginny hysterics reached boiling point then we sprinted through the archway. I heard shouts as we ran into the forest but still we kept running. We stopped when we reached the fire; it was strange, the fire wasn't normal it wasn't spreading it just stayed in the one spot. It looked like it was in a circle surrounding something, I could only guess that was where the mark had come from. Then suddenly I saw Brittany run forward, straight through the flames.


	19. The clearing of fire

**Brittany's POV**

I made it through the flames unscathed, my shield charm had worked. Quickly I hid behind a tree and crouched down so no one would spot me. Getting a glimpse around the side of the tree I saw the fire was surrounding a clearing where the Triwizard cup was placed, near the cup I saw men in hooded cloaks and masks, Death Eaters. I counted about ten of them all standing around someone, Albus was tied to a tree with three Death Eaters in front of him, I also saw Rue being held back by four Death Eaters, Rachel was unconscious on the ground, well I hoped she was unconscious.

"Brittany" I heard Rose hiss at me from the other side of the flames.

"Come through" I told her "use a shield charm"

A minute later she and Scorpius joined me one this side of the flames and crouched down beside me.

"Death Eaters" Rose exclaimed looking at the hooded figures "they haven't been spotted for 15 years"

"I thought they were all gone" Scorpius said.

"Well obviously not" I said.

"Where's Jacque?" Rose asked looking around "I see Rachel, Albus and Rue but no Jacque"

"I don't know" I told her.

"I found him" Scorpius said pointing to a dark spot on the other side of the clearing where you could barely make out the shape of a lifeless human body.

"Oh my god" I exclaimed.

I heard Rose whimper and bury her face into Scorpius's shoulder. I put my finger over my lips telling Rose and Scorpius to be quiet so I could listen.

"Stupid Potter scum" I heard the Death Eater in the centre say as he hit Albus across the face.

I started to stand up but Scorpius pulled me back down "you'll be killed on sight"

"Where's your daddy boy?" the death eater on the right of the first one taunted.

"Or your filthy blood traitor mother" the one on the left added.

Albus tried to free his arm to punch them but the one in the centre stopped him easily.

"Crucio!" the one in the centre shouted pointing his wand at Albus. He writhed around in agony under the rope that tied him to the tree.

"Don't kill him yet" a woman's voice said from underneath a hood that stood nearby.

"I know that voice" Rose whispered to herself.

The woman pulled the mask off her face and pushed her hood back to reveal her face. It was the blonde news reporter, Igraine Hattsley.

"You!" Albus spat at her weakly.

"Who else dear?" she asked.

"Who are all of you?" he asked.

"Oh sorry where are our manners, introductions" Igraine said clapping her hands together.

All the Death Eaters took of their masks and pulled down their hoods, I was shocked at some of the people I saw. Hagrid's assistant was there and so was Mr Reager they were helping hold back Rue. The ringleader who put the torture curse on Albus I didn't recognise, but I recognised the tattoo on his left cheek, Professor Rendell had the same one on her wrist, it was the symbol of the Amphroditeie's. One of the men holding Rue back I recognised as well, it was someone who was believed to be long dead, Barty Crouch Jnr.

"Mr Reager, I thought you worked for the Ministry" Albus said looking at him "and Mariah I thought you were trustworthy because you were a friend of Hagrid's" he said to Hagrid's assistant.

"Don't flatter yourself they're under the Imperious curse" the man with the tattoo told him.

There was a moments silence while Albus looked around the group of Death Eaters, but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"Look what I found!" a Death Eater shouted to his friends dragging Rose into the clearing.

Scorpius and I had been too distracted watching Albus we hadn't noticed Rose sneaking away to get a better look.

"Well I was hoping you would show up" Igraine said stroking the side of Rose's face with her ridiculously over manicured fake nails.

"Tie it up with its cousin" Igraine commanded the Death Eater "actually no, let's kill it"

The Death Eater grinned as he yanked Rose's hair back so her neck was showing as Igraine pulled out a knife.

"No spawn of a mudblood and blood traitor deserves to die by wizarding methods, so we'll do it the Muggle way" Igraine said holding the knife to Rose's throat.

Scorpius then ran from behind the tree pointing his wand at Igraine whom he shot a spell at. The journalist was knocked off her feet backwards as the spell hit her and two Death Eaters grabbed Scorpius.

"Well that was rude" Igraine exclaimed.

"Well if isn't Scorpius Malfoy" Barty Jnr spat at him.

"I never thought a Malfoy would stoop so long as to consort with this filth" Igraine said kicking Rose.

Scorpius tried to free himself and lunge at Igraine but the two Death Eaters held him back.

"How did you get my name in the goblet?" Albus asked them at an attempt to distract them from Rose and Scorpius.

"Simple we got our friend Jacque over there to put it in along with his and bewitch it so you would both b in the tournament" Igraine told him pointing to the dead body.

"But he helped you why did you kill him?" Scorpius asked.

"He wanted money, and we don't pay people to work for us" the man with the tattoo told him.

"It was you I heard Jacque talking to in the library, he wanted information of me to give to you" Rose said weakly from where she was lying on the ground.

"Such a clever girl" Igraine said "too bad I'll have to kill you"

"No don't kill her" the man with the tattoo spoke up "let her suffer, it might get a reaction out of Potter"

Igraine smiled and pulled out her wand "an excellent idea Turan, Crucio!"

She pointed her wand at Rose who started screaming, Igraine smiled at Rose's pain and laughed at her screams. She continued to torture Rose for god knows how long, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something, my best friend was dying. But I couldn't take on the Death Eaters myself, I needed help.

I looked towards Rue and saw her looking directly at me, she nodded in my direction and I knew what I had to do. I pulled out my wand and a stunning spells at Rue who ducked so the spell hit Mr Reager, Mariah and Barty Crouch Jnr and knocked them backwards. Rue was free and ran towards the Death Eaters surrounding Albus, Rose and Scorpius, I then ran out from the tree and joined her in shooting spells.

The ones holding Scorpius eventually became stunned and Scorpius ran to an unconscious Rose who was lying on the ground. Our fight ended when Barty grabbed me from behind and the man with the tattoo called Turan pinned Rue to the ground and knocked her unconscious.

"Why you little sneak" Igraine spat at me wiping blood from the side of her mouth where someone, probably Rue, had punched her.

"You're gonna pay for this" Barty hissed in my ear.

"Avada ke…"Igraine started raising her wand but didn't finish.

Rachel kicked her in the back so she fell forward and landed on a large root knocking herself unconscious.

"Report that bitch" Rachel spat at her.

Turan drew his wand but a spell hit him from behind and he fell to the ground, Rendell walked over to us.

"I know him, that's Turan" she said pointing to the unconscious Death Eater "he's the one that was commissioned to kill…" she stopped, like the memory had hurt her.

"Rose!" Scorpius was trying to stir an unconscious Rose.

I cut Albus free from the ropes that tied him to the tree and watched as Rachel walked over to Rose and felt her pulse.

"She's incredibly weak, that curse did a lot of damage I can barely fell her pulse" Rachel said in a troubled voice.

"We need to get back" Rendell said "everyone join hands the cup is a portky that will take us back to the arena"

I grabbed Albus and Scorpius by their hands and Scorpius was holding the unconscious Rose's hand.

"You take it Albus" Rue told him "you deserve to win"

Rachel nodded.

"All of us" Albus said.

"Accio cup!" they all shouted at the same time and the cup whizzed towards them and they all grabbed it at the same time.

Next thing I knew I felt myself get pulled upwards then landed on solid ground, looking around the arena I saw cries of relief as people crowded around us. Harry and Ginny ran to their son and unconscious niece who Scorpius had let go of and came to stand beside me as people crowded around the three champions. Rendell approached the teachers and they all aparated, probably to collect the Death Eaters.

"Happy ending huh" I said looking at them.

"Apart from the dead body in the woods" Scorpius said.

"Hmm" I agreed.

Rose was carried off by several adults and Madame Pomfrey to the infirmary. I walked over to Albus and I slapped him across the face.

"That was for scaring the life out of me and for almost getting yourself killed" I told him sternly.

"What the…" he said but didn't get to finish.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, and our lips met and the massive crowd around us cheered.


	20. Epilouge

**Scorpius's POV**

"So when are they letting you go?" Albus asked Rose.

I was standing in the infirmary next to Rose who was sitting up in a bed; Albus and Brittany were standing next to each other on the other side of the bed.

"Soon I hope," Rose told him "I'm sick of sitting in this bed doing nothing."

"You were attacked with the Cruciatus curse. You need to take it easy," I told her.

"Hey Rose quick warning, your mum's going to be here soon" Ginny told her walking over.

"Oh god that'll be fun" Rose muttered.

Hermione Weasley was well known for losing it and acting extremely paranoid when her children were threatened or injured.

"Ron's coming as well so I suggest you make yourself scarce" Harry told me appearing next to his wife.

It was also well known that Ron Weasley did not like anyone with any relation to Malfoys, and he especially did not like that I was friends with his daughter and nephew.

"How soon will they be here?" Rose asked.

That question was answered when the door to the infirmary burst open and Rose's parents rushed in straight to where there daughter was lying in bed.

"Rose, oh my god we were so worried, are you alright?" Hermione asked wrapping her daughter in a fierce hug.

"I would be a lot better if you let me go" Rose told her mother her voice muffled through the crushing hug.

"Sorry, we were just so worried" Hermione said releasing her.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"We went into the forest after the dark mark appeared in the sky to help Albus, they ended up torturing me then Brittany with the help of Rose fought them and Professor Rendell showed up as well and helped" Rose told them.

"Whose idea was it to go to where the dark mark was?" Ron asked.

We all didn't answer but looked at Brittany who raised her hands in defence "I would've gone by myself, they didn't have to agree."

"We're just happy you're ok" Hermione said.

"Whatever happened to Hagrid's assistant and Mr Reager?" Rose asked us.

"Well apparently when they woke up they had no idea what was going on, so as it turns out they were under the Imperius curse, that journalist wasn't lying" Harry explained.

"The thing that I thought was weird was that Barty Crouch Jnr was there, I thought he was dead" Brittany said.

"We don't know for sure how he escaped, but we think he faked his death" Ron told her.

"Come on Brit we'll leave Rose with her family" Albus said taking Brittany's hand and leading her away.

I saw Harry watch them as they walked away, a curious look on his face.

"Thanks for remembering me" I muttered following them out of the infirmary.

I managed to catch up to them as they were walking down the stairs "didn't want to be left alone with the family," Albus said "makes sense seeing as how Ron hates Malfoys."

"Don't remind me" I told him.

"Scorpius!" I heard a voice call my name, I turned to see my sister and her two friends Aria and Sasha. Albus and Brittany looked at me before walking back upstairs to the infirmary.

"What?" I asked her.

"I heard rumours that in the forest you were in the presence of Death Eaters" she said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked her.

"Do you not see now brother?" she asked walking forward "scum like that Weasley girl need to be disposed of, they threaten the future of us purebloods."

"Your blood isn't pure, if you ask me Rose has purer blood than you," I told her.

"How dare you, you're just as bad as those Potters and Weasley's, you're a blood traitor and you're disgracing the name Malfoy," she spat at me.

"The name Malfoy was disgraced long before I came along," I told her.

"Father will hear of this," she said turning around before leaving one last comment "and I won't forget to mention the part where you're dating a Weasley."

"Go ahead," I called after her "I don't care."

Just that minute I saw Albus and Brittany run down the stairs towards me looking panicked.

"Uh we may have a problem" Albus told me.

"What?" I asked.

"I may have let slip about you and Rose" Brittany told me awkwardly.

"You what?" I asked her in shock.

"Yeah you may want to hide somewhere to escape Ron" Albus told me.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well he kept repeating 'my daughter is dating a Malfoy' he started of quiet and kept getting louder" Brittany told me "he ended up losing it."

"I am so screwed" I muttered.

**This is the end people, I now have a sequel to this story. It's called Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Thank you so much everyone for their kind reviews.**


End file.
